


The Answer

by kalinda001



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drama, Gen, blakes 7 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinda001/pseuds/kalinda001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon and Vila go down to a planet to search for answers. What they find isn't quite what they were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer

"Ahem." Vila cleared his throat and said carefully, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" He felt silly saying it but no one else had volunteered; namely not Avon. The acolyte outside had insisted that this was the correct phrase to get the answer to their question.

Vila was about to repeat the ridiculous phrase when there was an answering reply in the shape of words forming on the mirror. The words spelled out in large letters, "AVON."

"Avon? What do you mean, Avon?!" said Vila. This was definitely not the answer he was expecting. He turned his head to take a look at the man standing beside him. Vila could swear he could see a smirk on Avon's face.

"Did you have something to do with this?" asked Vila suspiciously.

"How could I possibly," replied Avon. "We both just arrived on this planet. Or have you forgotten?"

"Well this can't be the right mirror then," said Vila.

"Do you see any other mirrors?" asked Avon. They were in a small empty cave. There was nothing else. Avon had thought coming here would be a monumental waste of time. He trusted facts, not superstitious stories about infallible oracles. Blake had insisted on this side trip though.

"Maybe it's not the right planet," said Vila. He refused to accept that the answer to all their questions was Avon.

"These were the coordinates Blake was given. And this is the place. I told Blake this was a waste of time."

"Well it must be a hoax then. How can the savior of humanity possibly be you? You don't even like humanity," said Vila.

"True. Shall we go?"

_  
It might be true in some twisted mirror universe_, thought Vila as they headed towards the exit. _But definitely not in this one._

Avon paused at the entrance of the cave. There was something which had been bothering him. No one on this planet knew who they were. If the mirror was a hoax, how did it know his name?

Avon walked back to the mirror and carefully studied its surface. At the back of the mirror, he found what he was looking for. A holographic imprint.

_  
Meegat Enterprises_

Avon smiled.

Vila poked his head back through the entrance when he realized that Avon had not followed him out," Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong. I'm coming."

"Come on. We're supposed to be going to Freedom City next," said Vila. The thief had been looking forward to this for days.

They were supposed to be looking for a man named Docholli.

* * *

Somewhere in a den of criminals on one of the border planets, Travis finalized his plans of vengeance. He sent a signal out into deep space.


End file.
